


Belly Laugh

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Embarassment, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Wesley meets his mother for breakfast and finds a surprise.Double Drabble inspired by a drawing by Lee Sargent.





	Belly Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> When Lee Sargent asked his Patreons for suggestions for drawings, I immediately asked if he could draw something with Beverly, Jean-Luc, and Wesley if possible. I promised to write a story to go with it.

Wesley Crusher let himself into his mother’s quarters amidst the sounds of breakfast.  He entered her quarters and blushed.  Captain Picard was sitting at the table wearing his mother’s pink dressing gown, and his mother was still in her nightgown. 

“Err...sorry, Mom...Captain.  I’ll just....”  Wesley started to turn around when Jean-Luc jumped up from his seat.  “No, no.  Wes...please, sit down.  Join us. I’ll just...ah,  put on my uniform.  Be right back.”  Beverly grinned at her son.

“Me too.  Wesley, please, grab a cup.  We won’t be a minute.” 

“Uhm...Sure...Mom....”  Wesley pulled out another cup from the familiar tea set and poured himself a cup and sat at the table. His mother and Captain emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later, sharing a laugh.  Jean-Luc leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Beverly’s lips and Wesley blushed again. 

Beverly took a seat next to Wesley and began to laugh.  “Oh, Wesley.  Your face is a picture.” 

Jean-Luc sat down on the other side of Wesley and couldn’t contain his laughter.  He clutched his side as the laughter escaped.  Wesley could only glance between his mother and the man he had come to look to as a father as his blush deepened. 

“I’m sorry, son.  This wasn’t the way your mother and I wanted to tell you about our relationship, but...”  Wesley  grinned at Jean-Luc.

“I guess it’s kind of funny.  Kids don’t expect to walk in on their parents....” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow Lee on Twitter @leesargent or on Facebook as Lee Draws Stuff.


End file.
